Connecting with old friends
by sarhea
Summary: What if Snape was discovered as a spy? What would happen to him? What would he choose to do?. Minor changes to give readers a reference point in canon storyline. COMPLETE : Willow Severus : AR
1. Problems and Still More Problems

TITLE: Connecting with old friends.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/HP - HP/BtVS - WR/SS - SS/WR  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a what-if suggestion by Jinnie - What if Snape was discovered as a spy. What would happen to him? What would he choose to do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
============================================================  
  
Problems and Still More Problems  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he gazed down at the broken form lying on the cot in Hogwarts Hospital Wing.  
  
"How is he Poppy?" He asked the mediwitch.  
  
"Not good Albus." Poppy Pomfrey answered honestly. "He's stable but it will take a lot of work to put him together. If it weren't for the Dark Mark I'd send him to St. Mungos."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We can't risk that. Severus has been compromised but I won't let the Ministry have him. They'll throw him to the vultures."  
  
At that moment Severus Snape came to and heard Dumbledore.  
  
"Should." He hissed feeling sharp needles stabbing every portion of his body.  
  
"I won't Severus." Dumbledore reached out and took the younger wizard's hand. Fawkes who was perched on the Headmaster's shoulder flew down and began to croon softly to the injured wizard. "I won't let them have you my boy." This was a vow.  
  
Poppy didn't say anything but continued casting examination spells and charms to relieve the discomfort and stave off infection until she could begin repairs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
One week later Snape recovered enough to speak to the Order about what happened. He hated meetings where he had to make speeches but Severus Snape had to share what he knew.  
  
"After Black died and the Ministry decided to accept the reality of Voldemort's return it is not easy for Death Eaters. The Dark Lord is paranoid in his quest to unroot spies, traitors, and weaknesses. He has killed dozens of lesser followers for not obeying unquestioningly." Snape explained. "I was unfortunate enough to be caught up in the mess. I didn't know Pettigrew had killed the others present at a certain meeting so the only one who could have informed the Aurors had to be me." Snape's expression soured. "Voldemort decided to make an example of me. I managed to get away fairly intact."  
  
Poppy snorted. "Intact? Barely alive is more like it. It took me two days to repair enough of the damage done to you so you can talk right now without experiencing agonizing pain. Your jaw bone was fragmented and both lungs were punctured by broken ribs. Two spinal discs had slipped dangerously. Merlin's luck! You could have been paralyzed for life Severus!" Poppy burst into a fit of tears. McGonogall hugged the plump mediwitch in an attempt to comfort her. "I've patched you up too many times after a Summons that went bad Severus Snape and believe me this was the worst I've seen you."  
  
Snape blinked and refused to let the others know how much Poppy's tears affected him. She was the only one who gave a damn without calculation during his school years in Hogwarts. He had spent several evenings and weekends replenishing her stores as part of detention, or in the Hospital Wing recovering from hexes and pranks planned by the Maurauders and other Gryffindors during his teens.  
  
Stony black eyes refused to meet Lupin's who was shifting in discomfort or the fascinated, shocked, curious eyes of the Dream Team. After Black's death Dumbledore had insisted they remain at Hogwarts after their fifth year was over. Officially it was to gain extra credit as TAs. Unofficially they were being trained for the battle ahead.  
  
"That does not matter right now Poppy." Snape spoke in gentle tones the Gryffindor students could not believe came from him. "The problem is what is to be done."  
  
"You cannot answer another Summons Severus." Poppy replied instantly. She glared fiercely at Dumbledore. "I won't let him go. It will kill him."  
  
"But what do we do?" Minerva McGonogall asked practically. "The Dark Mark will cause Severus pain that will eventually become intolerable. We cannot keep Severus drugged into a coma."  
  
The Order members began a heated debate on what should be done. Snape had to leave England. Distance would help weaken the Summons. The question was where: Japan, Australia, South America, Canada, Singapore...  
  
Dumbledore noticed Snape was not really listening and looking about ready to scream that it was his life they were discussing and it was his choice.  
  
"What do you think Severus?" He asked the younger wizard.  
  
Snape looked up. Pieces were falling into place.  
  
"I agree with the idea. I have to leave Britain. I have a few friends who can help me."  
  
McGonogall frowned.  
  
"Friends? Do they know what kind of trouble could follow you if they helped?"  
  
Snape snorted a faint smile curving his lips. "Knowing Ripper they've encountered plenty of it."  
  
With that he refused to talk.  
  
"I don't even know if he is still alive Albus. If he can and does help me I'll owl an address you can use to contact me." He glanced at Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger, are you familiar with Muggle technology? Computers and the Internet?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Sour-puss poor-blood Snape knew of computers?  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." She answered briskly.  
  
"Good. Do you have an e-mail address?"  
  
"Yesss." Hermione answered warily. "But I only use it during the summer at home."  
  
Snape nodded briskly and glanced at Albus. "Find a way to neutralize the electronics wards in Hogwarts, and arrange for Miss Granger to have access to a computer with a satellite link."  
  
"A satellite link?!" Hermione burst out. "Do you know how expensive those are?"  
  
Snape raised a brow. "Patience Miss Granger." He turned to the Headmaster. "I have an account with a Muggle company. They arranged for my satellite link account. I can give the particulars to Lupin. He and Miss Granger can spend a day in London looking for three suitable laptops. Perhaps even PDAs or cell phones that the Order could use. It would be more secure and unexpected than wizarding means of communication."  
  
Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised. He stroked his beard ignoring the gawping looks from every one else. "Very true Severus. I found it very interesting those chat rooms you showed me. Muggles have very vivid imaginations you know. There is one person, LadyRed in a Wiccan chat room. She is one of the most remarkable young ladies I've met. Sometimes I could almost believe she is a witch; she has such knowledge about obscure languages and myths." Dumbledore smiled. "She tells me she works for a librarian with several doctorates in obscure fields."  
  
Everyone, especially Hermione, goggled at the thought of Albus Dumbledore surfing the net and meeting female Muggles in chat rooms.  
  
"Albus! You never told me--." Minerva hissed before being interrupted by Severus Snape.  
  
Snape heaved an exasperated sigh. "Albus! How many times do I have to tell you not to be so chatty with people you meet online?! They could be crazy lunatics!"  
  
Dumbledore blinked innocently. "Sorry Severus."  
  
Snape bit his tongue to keep from yelling and instead focused on jotting down notes using a quill on a bit of parchment and handed it to Lupin.  
  
"This is the company and Muggle bank I use. I've already set up a line of credit that you, Albus, Minerva and Filius can use. Miss Granger or her parents can guide you in arranging for a credit card for making these purchases. I trust Miss Granger will be prudent in helping you make your purchases."  
  
Hermione blushed. She had been fantasizing what she could do with a near unlimited line of credit and credit account in Muggle London.  
  
"Of course Professor Snape. I will not abuse this trust."  
  
Snape nodded sharply. "Good." He turned to Albus. "As soon as I can move I'll make arrangements to leave Hogwarts. I'll need rumors of my imminent death to run about in Hogsmeade to cover my exit."  
  
"Severus. How on earth did you learn about Muggle machines?" Minerva asked curious and intrigued at this different aspect of her longtime colleague.  
  
Snape shrugged. "I was visiting a Muggle library to do some reading on some innovations Muggle scientists made in biochemistry; to see if there was a way to alter the metabolism to build an immunity to the Crutiatos using Muggle pharmaceuticals and potions. The librarian there was kind enough to show me how to use the things to find what I wanted and how to contact other researchers at Muggle universities. I've maintained a correspondence with quite a few Muggle researchers."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in gleeful anticipation.  
  
"Have you found anything sir?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing that will allow the user to remain conscious and active." Snape admitted. "With any luck I can spend this summer making progress for a Crutiatos vaccine."  
  
"But what about your lab? And your supplies?" Minerva asked flustered.  
  
"Ripper should be able to help me stock up." Snape admitted casually. "And one of my cyber correspondents teaches Advanced Biochemistry at a Muggle university in the vicinity. They should be able to help me in my research."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you aren't letting the grass grow under your feet Severus."  
  
"What?! Of course not." Snape huffed. "There is work to be done."  
  
Everyone could see Severus Snape was practically rubbing his hands together in glee. Who was this Ripper friend that made Severus Snape so eager to meet him? And how in Merlin's name did Snape get to the point where he was willing to work with a Muggle in Muggle science with Muggle technology?  
  
Snape noticed their questioning looks but refused to answer them.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to write down your e-mail address?"  
  
"What? Of course." Hermione wrote down the information on a scrap of parchment and handed it to Snape. "Here Professor."  
  
"I will e-mail my status to Miss Granger one week after my departure." Snape stated tucking the scrap in a pocket. "It will take some time to get out of the country without too much notice." He looked up at Dumbledore. "Depending on how things work out I may or may not return to Britain. You might have to look for a replacement Potions Master."  
  
"Great!" Minerva grumbled. "I can see we are going to have another cursed position that can never be filled."  
  
Dumbledore blinked benignly. "Do not worry Minerva. I am certain Severus has a clever plan up his sleeve."  
  
"Then why doesn't he share it with us?" McGonogall grumbled.  
  
Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles.   
  
"Why, that would spoil the surprise Minerva."  
  
Everyone had to stifle the urge to laugh.  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	2. Another Brit in Sunnydale

TITLE: Connecting with old friends.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/HP - HP/BtVS - WR/SS - SS/WR  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a what-if suggestion by Jinnie - What if Snape was discovered as a spy. What would happen to him? What would he choose to do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: This is an AU. Canon until Willow goes Dark and recovers. Taking wide liberties at that point. The First thing doesn't destroy Sunnydale completely.   
  
============================================================  
  
Another Brit in Sunnydale  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape shifted on booted feet warily before coming to a decision to enter The Magick Box.  
  
He had spent three days getting to New York, and another two going cross country by Muggle airplane using connecting flights until he reached LA where he purchased a used car for cash and drove to Sunnydale. Suddenly he was glad he had taken the trouble to learn how to utilize Muggle methods. No one would consider Severus Snape would lower himself to travel by Muggle means.  
  
There was a delicate chime as bells tinkled when he pushed the door open to enter on a remarkably complete occult store. It had a good selection of potions ingredients and tools any competent mage could use, as well as means Muggles utilized to amplify their fainter magickal gifts. There were neatly arranged shelves of books written and published by gray mages, among magic-for-Muggle books, as well as shelves of older volumes in a glass case behind the counter.  
  
Seeing there was no one at behind the counter he focused on studying the inventory. A wonderful selection and variety of artifacts, books, and relics from different ages and countries. Most of them were real. There was even a vampire kit filled with stakes, vials of holy water, crosses and a Muggle toy water gun. A gag gift or not. He could sense the surprisingly dark negative aura of the town even in the day time. How did Muggles live here without going mad?  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?"  
  
Severus Snape stifled the urge to yelp and forced his body to turn slowly.  
  
A slim tiny, frail-looking redhead with white streaks from the widows peak stood in an almost concealed doorway near the back. She had a pale milk complexion matched with jewel hard green eyes that held a hint of darkness, of knowing.  
  
"Can I help you?" She repeated.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Willow Rosenberg heard the tinkle signifying a customer had arrived. She had been in the back room unpacking inventory for shelving when the bells rang. Normally Anya would be doing this but Anya was dead, Giles busy in England doing Watchery stuff, Xander off on his recovery road trip drowning his sorrows, Spike dusted, Dawnie attending summer school... That left her alone to man the shop until Giles made other arrangements.  
  
As Ahn always said, Paying customers are good customers. Willow forced herself to go to the front of the Magick Box.  
  
A tall man with long shoulder length black hair was examining the inventory minutely muttering comments under his breath. There was an aura of power about him that told Willow he was a serious practitioner of the Craft, the real thing. The aura of mystery was enhanced by the complete somber dark apparel he wore - black dress pants, and boots with a charcoal gray sports jacket.  
  
It must be stifling in this heat.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you?"  
  
He turned slowly placing down an Orb of Thessulah he was studying. He had nice hands; long elegant, slim fingered, precise. Willow wondered what it would feel like to be touched by them. She pushed the errant thought aside. She was not in the game for a new lover. Her relationship with Kennedy had faltered under the strain and broken. The Slayer had chosen to travel to Boston instead of remaining in Sunnydale. They had parted with no hard feelings but it still hurt. Just like Oz leaving her saying he needed to find himself.  
  
The stranger was definitely not handsome. His features were too harsh, too strong, jaggedly put together making his face a mixture of planes, sharp edges and angles. His nose was overly large and slightly crooked, probably broken more than once in the past. His lips were thin pressed tight as though in tension or pain. He had reached for his sleeve before catching himself. Probably hiding a stake. Willow couldn't fault him for the caution. What struck her most was the eyes - they were pools of black sorrow and self-loathing. She had seen eyes like that after she went crazy and tried to end the world. True he was much older than her, in his thirties, but she couldn't believe a human being would have valid reason for such self-hatred. His lack of care in his personal appearance showed in his limp hair that hung about his face. It would be better if he cut his hair short or let it grow long enough to be tied back. Willow was shocked at her thoughts. I'm turning into Cordelia. Mentally she shook her   
  
head.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked in a forcibly perky voice.  
  
"I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Rip--. Rupert Giles?" He corrected himself.  
  
Ripper? Crisp English accent?  
  
Willow backed away from him.  
  
"I don't know who you are but if you are looking for Ripper you are in the wrong place buster." She held out a hand. "Stay away from me." She warned him.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Snape frowned internally.  
  
"I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Rip--," Snape caught himself. Wouldn't do to blow old Ripper's cover, "Rupert Giles?"  
  
The red-haired Muggle backed away from him. What was wrong?"  
  
"I don't know who you are but if you are looking for Ripper you are in the wrong place buster." She held out a hand warningly. "Stay away from me." She told him.  
  
Snape stopped abruptly in disbelief at what his senses were telling him. This girl had power. Sparks of energy danced from her fingertips. He could see the building maelstrom in her darkening green eyes. He had to calm her down. Swiftly he put out both hands palms down, where she could see them.  
  
"Please calm down Miss. My name is Severus Snape. I'm an old friend of Rupert Giles. We lost touch over the years but I found out he had opened an occult store in Sunnydale."  
  
The redhead shook her head wildly, tendrils of red flying about her face.   
  
"Nuh-ah. Last time an English friend of Giles came visiting he turned us into our Halloween costumes." She told him crisply levitating a letter opener over her hands. Wandless magick. Sweet Merlin, she had to be damn powerful to do that! "The second time Ethan Raynes came to town he nearly killed all of us by transferring that Egyhon tattoo to Buffy."  
  
"Egyhon?! That's demonic magick. Forbidden!" Snape was aghast. What had Ripper gotten himself into.  
  
She stopped. The aura of power subsiding. "You don't do that?" She brightened. "That's good. Very good. Sorry about that but too many of Giles old friends nearly killed me." She smiled as she picked the letter opener out of mid air and approached him on foot. "My name is Willow Rosenberg. I look after the Magick Box for Giles." A sad light came into her eyes. "Anya used to run the place but she died. Then Giles had to leave and I'm the only one here now."  
  
Damnit. He eyed her speculatively. She knew about Ripper's dark past and was a more than capable witch. Perhaps she could help.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. I'm an old friend of Rupert's from England."  
  
The redhead smiled. "So you told me. Besides, you Brits have a distinctive accent."  
  
Snape had to control the urge to blush. "Yes, well, I need to contact Rupert. Things have been spinning out of control in England."  
  
Willow stared at him knowingly. "Is it the Watchers? I know most Watchers are pigheaded idiots but when the entire Council has been killed by the First, surely the survivors would be more open to a new approach, even if it is against tradition." She huffed in exasperation shaking her head.  
  
"Watchers?" What had Ripper gotten mixed up in? "No, it's not the Watchers Miss Rosenberg."  
  
"Call me Willow." She corrected him quickly. "What is it then?" She asked curious.  
  
Snape tensed. Should he or shouldn't he involve someone so young? What could she know? How could she help him?  
  
Willow stared at him exasperated. She'd had the same reaction from all of Giles old friends. None of them could believe the reports he made to the Council.  
  
"My name is Willow Rosenberg." She snapped sharply. "I am the witch that ran with Slayer Buffy Summers, the one who fired the Council when they tried to kill her." She clarified acidly. "I helped her avert five Apocalyptic Prophecies in high school alone. A bunch of us helped her stop the Mayor of Sunnydale from Ascending to first-class demonhood. I resouled a vampire when I was a teenager and recently fought off a Hell-Goddess intent on ripping this reality apart!  
  
"I brought Buffy back after she was three months in the grave and I nearly destroyed this planet when an idiot killed my lover. Then I killed the said idiot by flaying his skin off alive. Does that help reassure you of my qualifications?" Willow allowed the power to rise within. The darkness had been purified, refined, distilled, vaporized from recent events. Her eyes turned into glowing pools of white sparking energy.  
  
Snape's eyes widened. This was the witch even Voldemort was afraid to approach? The Dark Lord had wanted her to accept the Mark but after hearing of her exploits and actions Tom Riddle decided discretion was the better part of valor. Seeing her in person Severus could understand him.  
  
"Yes. I believe it does." He spoke in a faint voice.  
  
The energy receded leaving behind bright green eyes. She smiled cheerfully up at him.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you believe me. Now how can I help you?" She frowned at him. "You look really pale. Do you want some tea? Giles always feels better after he has some tea. He'd make tea on Sunday nights when we did research to avert the Apocalypse scheduled for Tuesday."  
  
Snape had to restrain the insane urge to laugh at this pixie's innocent babbling.  
  
"Yes Miss Rosenberg, I would like some tea. Lemon with one lump."  
  
"Please call me Willow." Willow smiled up at him as she went to the front to lock the door and flip the sign to closed. "Come on in. Giles always has a tea tray in his office in the back."  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. Meeting Willow

TITLE: Connecting with old friends.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/HP - HP/BtVS - WR/SS - SS/WR  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a what-if suggestion by Jinnie - What if Snape was discovered as a spy. What would happen to him? What would he choose to do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: This is an AU. Canon until Willow goes Dark and recovers. Taking wide liberties at that point. The First thing doesn't destroy Sunnydale completely.   
  
============================================================  
  
Meeting Willow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger bit her lip as she concentrated on studying her notes. She had done a great deal of research over the summer and failed to turn up anything that could help the Order.  
  
She glanced at Ron Weasley who was discussing something with Harry Potter. She heard the tail end of their conversation.  
  
"It was so bloody neat. It looked like something Muggle but it is not."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
Ron turned to his female best friend. "What? Oh yeah. I was telling Harry about the rumors."  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
Ron was aggrieved. "If you were listening to me instead of burying your nose--."  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione's growl was enough to make Ron spill it.  
  
"There are a pair of bikers. You know, like from the Muggle movie. Only thing is their bikes can really fly! It is so cool, like a broom but not."  
  
Hermione frowned. "You mean like Hagrid's bike? Or your dad's car?"  
  
Ron shook his head vigorously. "No! That's the beauty of it. It looks like a Muggle bike out of a science fiction movie you made us see. Blade Runner. A hover bike of some kind."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Muggles scientist made a machine that can float?!"  
  
Ron became exasperated. "No Hermione! A pair of wizards made something that work like broomsticks but look like Muggle movie bikes; but without the wheels."  
  
Hermione pushed a parchment and quill in Ron's hands. "Draw. And tell me what you know."  
  
Ron obeyed and started sketching while he talked.  
  
"The rumors came from Diagon Alley. A pair of bikers running loose and wild in the more seedy parts of London. The ones which even Dark Wizards avoid. The ones that are demon tainted." Hermione reflexively made the sign of the cross. "They've been on a killing spree. A pair of honest to Merlin demon hunters. Real Battle mages." His voice held awe and envy.  
  
"Battle mages?" Hermione was unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Battle mages are wizards out of legend." Ron explained with relish. "I haven't heard of any real Battle mages in the past four centuries. The only way to become one is to kill a certain number of demons in combat. Most witches and wizards have more sense than to go demon summoning but long ago, when demons roamed the Earth, Battle mages were more common - they were demon hunters and fighters of Evil."  
  
"Don't Aurors do that?" Harry was confused as well.  
  
Ron's expression was scornful. "Aurors wouldn't last a second against a real high level demon. A powerful demon is a creature of magic and practically immune to an average Auror's spells."  
  
"So Battle mages are specialized Aurors who can fight demons." Hermione surmised.  
  
"Yup." Ron answered. "The two in Diagon Alley had to be one. Dad told Mum several Muggles had to be Obliviated because they saw a pair dressed in black take out a nest of vampires and two sixth-level demons." Awe and hero-worship. "The Aurors got on the scene to sanitize the place." He saw their looks of confusion. "Some demons die very messily. Lots of goo and slime that can be used in some nasty Dark Magic if it is not disposed of properly."  
  
He handed Hermione his sketch. A sleek looking device obviously based on a motorbike in its smooth powerful lines but with no wheels.  
  
"Bill caught a glimpse of it when he was in London. He said it floats, hovers like someone used a Wingardium Leviosa charm on it, but it can move faster than any broomstick. The Aurors charms didn't do anything. They just bounced off. Some really high level spell shielding."  
  
He suddenly realized he had lost the attention of his two friends.  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys listening to me?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Is that what Bill saw?"  
  
Ron glanced in the direction Harry pointed and saw what his friends were looking at.  
  
A pair of sleek looking hover bikes zipping across the country side over and around obstacles with equal ease, the riders bending low over the machines to reduce resistance.  
  
Both riders were dressed in tight fitting outfits with the details obscured by the distance that was rapidly decreasing. The bikes approached at break neck speed towards the trio until both riders abruptly pulled back on the machine and came to a precise stop in the dale below the Trio.  
  
The devices hovered for a moment before floating to the ground silently. The larger rider straightened and slipped off using a casual economy of motion. His knee length split leather duster flared revealing the tight black jeans he wore underneath and knee high steel-reinforced combat boots. Black gloved hands removed the black opaque helmet and he shook his head vigorously to allow shoulder length black hair to fall in a casual disarray around his pale arrogant visage.  
  
Potion Master Severus Snape.  
  
He set the helmet on the saddle while he removed his black leather gloves and tucked them into his duster pocket before reaching out to his companion.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Greasy git Snape is a Battle Mage?" Ron could barely squeak the words in a whisper.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Hermione hissed her eyes glued to the tableau below.  
  
Snape couldn't restrain the smile that curved his lips as he held out a hand for his companion to dismount in a graceful fluid motion.  
  
She removed her red helmet and set it on the saddle of her bike before setting out to undo the braid of auburn hair streaked with white until it rested down her back and around her face in a manner very similar to her companion. Her face was pale and composed; the placidness belied by bright green lively eyes.  
  
"Thank you Severus."  
  
The redhead was dressed in stone washed blue jeans and black Doc Martins with a hip-length brown leather jacket and green leather gloves that were pulled off and slipped into her jacket before she reached out to wrap her arms around her companion's neck to bring his head down.  
  
Without a second's thought Willow Rosenberg kissed her lover, Severus Snape, with the passion, adrenaline, heat, and joy that racing always brought to the surface.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched and goggled as their Potions professor was thoroughly snogged by a pretty red head, not much older than them but much younger than him, in her twenties.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since we left Hogsmeade." She told him with teasing confidence.  
  
"Oh really?" He replied in mock serious tones. "I never would have guessed."  
  
"I know." She answered just as blandly. "You can be really dense when it comes to romance. Not that I'm a femme fatale, but I think I am more in touch with my softer emotions."  
  
"And have been burned by it."  
  
Her smile was faintly wistful as she reached out to stroke his cheek gently.  
  
"But it was worth it. It is worth it. You are worth any pain I may feel in the future Sev." Her smile lightened. "Not that I'm planning on pain mind you. I'm more interested in dealing it out to a few deserving individuals."  
  
"You mean Voldemort?" Snape spoke lightly.  
  
"Him. And the ones who tortured you." Her hand wandered down to stroke his back and arm through the leather duster. "Torturing someone for information is one thing, torturing for pleasure is another. I had enough of that with Angelus and you know what I did to him."  
  
Snape couldn't restrain the urge to laugh. An honest-to-goodness belly laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the side of her neck.  
  
"That's my Willow. I am so curious... What House would the Hat put you?"  
  
"Would you care Sev?" She asked him lightly running one hand through his hair, wrapping the other around the forearm around her. "Would it matter if I were in that... Lion? Griffin?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
Snape kissed her long and lingeringly before lifting his head to look down into her eyes.  
  
He could see the need for reassurance and the words. She had always given without restraint to others. He still couldn't believe she had given her love to him. She had pushed, pulled, prodded and probed. She cajoled, threatened and coaxed him into talking. She was confessor, friend, lover all in one.  
  
In the weeks after their initial meeting she had insisted he needed to heal and had taken him to LA where he met other souls such as he. Souls that had strayed from the path and struggled to find their way into the Light. Some transgressions were minor others weren't. But there were transgressions the individuals felt they had to pay for. Wesley, Charles, Angel, Faith, Lindsey, Connor. Willow shared her past and sorrows along with the joy and love with him.  
  
And there were individuals who accepted him as he was. Who gave him a true understanding of what others saw. People who helped him adjust to his new life in California. Fred, Cordelia, Lorne.  
  
He found a new calling and hope in LA; one that made him believe there was forgiveness at the end of the road for everyone and to truly repay his debt he had to give everything he had. Hoarding his soul and love would not help in the long run.  
  
Willow saw his answer in onyx black eyes before he spoke it.  
  
"No. It wouldn't matter dear heart."  
  
Hermione had to restrict the urge to look away. There was so much emotion, so much love. It made her feel as though she were intruding in a private moment.  
  
The redhead, Willow, reached up and brushed her fingertips over his lips before standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. This kiss was much more intense and involved than the one before and, from everyones view, headed for the bedroom.  
  
A gentle cough interrupted the amorous couple.  
  
She was flushed, panting, eyes dilated from passion, mouth red, slick and slightly swollen.  
  
He was more composed but his thin lips were reddened and there was a faint flush visible against his normal pallor.  
  
Albus Dumbledore eyed the couple standing before him practically wrapped in each other. He had seen several couples like this in his past and would more than likely see many more in the future... But this passion, the heat, the love between these two was incredible. Feeling magnanimous Dumbledore decided not to embarrass Severus about his girlfriend.  
  
"Welcome back Severus, I hope your trip was successful." There was a hint of question and hope in his voice. The Dark Lord was moving heavily without haste or caution. The time for action was at hand but the Order was in the weaker position and the Ministry unprepared. "Though I am concerned about your presence in Britain. Are you sure it is safe for you?"  
  
He was intrigued by the faint smile crossing the younger wizard's face.  
  
"Most definitely Albus."   
  
The dark haired wizard glanced down at the redheaded witch who nodded slightly. A definite partnership. Most intriguing for Severus who preferred solo-work.   
  
Snape unbuttoned and slipped off black leather duster and tossed it on the bike behind him to reveal a hunter green silk shirt with a long frock-style black tunic vest. He unbuttoned the cuff of his left sleeve and pushed the silken material back to reveal a pale unblemished forearm.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes widened. The Trio watched in shock. The Dark Mark was gone.  
  
Dumbledore reached out with a trembling hand to examine the limb. He pulled out his wand and cast a series of diagnosing charms and sensor spells.  
  
"The Dark Mark... It is gone." Blue eyes were intent. "How? Can the process be duplicated?"  
  
Snape smiled proudly caressing the red hair of his companion.  
  
"Albus, meet Willow Rosenberg. Willow, this is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Your boss?" Willow stifled a giggle seeing the look of impatience on the bearded one's face. "I think he's really impatient for an answer." So Snape gave him one.  
  
"Willow is the one who removed the Dark Mark." Snape explained to the Headmaster. "I don't think the process can be duplicated. Anyone else would be consumed channeling the power."  
  
"Why?" Dumbledore was patently baffled.  
  
Willow smiled and allowed the walls to fall. Her green eyes turned milky white sparking bolts.  
  
"The Slayer's Witch." Dumbledore's sharp mind began putting the pieces together. "You went to the Slayer for help, didn't you Severus?"  
  
The Slayer's who? The Dream Team was confused.  
  
"Not precisely no." Snape demurred with a smug smile. "I went to the Slayer's Watcher. I met Willow there. I didn't know Ripper is currently in England."  
  
Willow took pity on confused Dumbledore and expanded. "Giles is trying to reform the Watcher's Council. The First Evil killed the ruling members and scattered the Watchers. I had to activate all the potential Slayers of age to help us win that battle. Result: lots of Slayers and few Watchers. Giles is one of the few older ones alive so he came here to take control. I stayed in Sunnydale to look after things when Severus came looking for Giles's help."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Rupert Giles is the new head for the Council of Watchers?!"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Willow asked with a smile.  
  
"I heard a lot about him and his friends. They were quite good at keeping Muggles ignorant of magic without using Obliviates." Dumbledore admitted. "I tried approaching Quentin Travers about an alliance but he refused."  
  
Willow snorted. "Well Mr. Pompous is dead and as far as I'm concerned it is all for the best. That ass tried to kill us way too many times because we were too good and didn't kiss ass." Her voice raised to a shrill peak. "He ordered Giles to put Buffy through the Cruciatum! And he refused to give us the information to go after Glory! As far as I'm concerned death is too good for him. I hope he's roasting in a Hell dimension." She added viciously.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened at this litany.  
  
Snape caressed the red hair of his lover nestling against his side and bent down to brush a kiss against her forehead.  
  
"Albus? Is that DADA position still open? I believe Willow is perfect for the job."  
  
Willow frowned. "Are you sure Sev? You've been angling for it since forever. I don't want you to feel you have to give it up since I've got a wider range of experience dealing with big bads you know. Most of my high school experience is theoretical. Doing research for Giles so Buffy would know how to do the big bad in."  
  
"And that is precisely what the students need to learn." Snape pointed out. "They seem to believe an Auror's job is all battle and glory. They have to learn it takes a lot of effort to do the research, spying, preparations, and setting up for a battle."  
  
"And making unpleasant alliances and compromises." Willow pointed out. "Buffy made a deal with Spike when Angelus was about to open a Hell-dimension portal using Athalca. She let him and Drucilla leave town if he helped her against Angelus."  
  
"And alliances." Snape concurred.   
  
"Perhaps we could share." Willow pointed excitedly. "A joint course and swap lecture days. A lot of banishing spells involve some sort of potion and spell. Most herbs have protective properties and when used in combination they augment each other to work for non-magicky people."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the redhead with a peculiar look. He glanced at Snape who was listening to her babble on the possibilities for field trips and more interesting DADA topics she could teach.  
  
Finally Snape cut her off by kissing her long and thoroughly. By the time he lifted his head Willow had lost her train of thoughts. She frowned at him. "You did that deliberately."  
  
"You would have babbled on and Albus isn't used to Willow-babble just yet." Snape teased. Willow pouted. A slim white finger traced the full lower lip....  
  
Dumbledore coughed discreetly. Willow jumped. Snape pulled his impassive mask on.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea Miss Rosenberg." Dumbledore beamed benignly. "I'm sure the other staff would love to discuss the possibility of swapping lectures classes to incorporate their material into DADA lessons." He glanced slyly at them. "Are you interested in accepting the position?"  
  
"What?! Of course. And please call me Willow."  
  
"Good. Good. Call me Albus Willow, all the staff do." Dumbledore tucked his hands inside his capacious sleeves and smiled blandly at the couple. "Should I arrange for a separate suite for Miss Rosenberg or will she be sharing yours Severus?"  
  
"Albus!" Willow blushed.  
  
Snape merely raised a slim brow.  
  
"The House Elves can open the floor above mine."  
  
Dumbledore glanced Willow speculatively hiding his glee.  
  
"Why, congratulations my dear. I didn't realize."  
  
"What? Realize what?" Willow was confused.  
  
"Albus!" Severus growled.  
  
"What does he mean Sev?" He refused to answer. "Albus!" A threatening growl.  
  
"Why, Serpens Tower has been the traditional residence for the Head of Slytherin House and his family." Dumbledore explained beaming. "Severus has only used one floor until now."  
  
Willow noticed the twinkling blue eyes. "I am not pregnant." She growled. "I'm not planning on getting pregnant until I kick Voldie's ass into a Hell dimension; preferably Hell itself."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it Willow. It would not set a good example for the students. I mean an unmarried teacher having a baby." Dumbledore responded blandly.  
  
Snape simply sighed. "Ignore Albus. When he gets into these moods anything you do or say will be twisted beyond comprehension."  
  
Willow studied the grand fatherly Headmaster with his benign smiling visage. A wicked smirk crossed her face. She reached out to hug him.  
  
"I think I'm going to like you. You are like Spike. But you aren't a vampire."  
  
"Vampire?" Dumbledore was confused. "I thought Spike was an enemy."  
  
"He was." Willow looped her arm through Snape's. "Until he got chipped." She made a brief gesture and her hover bike shrank into a palm sized model that she slipped into her jacket.  
  
Snape picked his jacket up and slipped it on before mimicking her actions to shrink his hover bike and pocketing it. Dumbledore looked on their actions with interest.  
  
"Interesting contraptions. Machine and Magick. Working in tandem."  
  
Willow looked surprised. "What? Oh the bikes?! They were custom built by a few friends. Sev and I developed a few spells to enchant them."  
  
"And you used wandless magic." Dumbledore spoke neutrally hiding his glee.  
  
Snape smiled slowly. "It is the only way to go Albus." He made a brief gesture drawing a complex symbol in mid air. A strong breeze ripped through the vale and swirled around the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened as he witnessed this bit of elemental magic.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Willow taught me." Snape admitted. "She's been practicing wandless magic since she was a teen. She never saw a wand before we met."  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose. "I didn't believe Sev when he said he needed a bit of wood to do magic. I mean it is so inefficient. What if you were in a fight and you lost it? Or it got broken? Or both hands are busy trying to keep a demon from tearing your head off?"  
  
Snape smiled proudly and wrapped his arm around the witch. "She reminded me about my own feelings about wand magic."  
  
"You call it silly hand waving." Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"Yes." Snape acknowledged dropping a kiss on top of Willow's head. "She reminded me I do not need a wand to mix powerful potions. My magic is infused through the materials I handle and my own actions. Wandless magic is another form of action; action of the mind and body that influences the energy fields directly. I'm not as good as Willow--."  
  
"Stuff it Sev." Willow spoke to Dumbledore. "He is as good as me when I left high school. As we practice together we will only become stronger. Wiccan magic is based on group consensus and power sharing - a synergistic principle that means the sum is greater than the parts. Sev has been practicing for just two months and he is good. He has developed his own style combining wand magic and wiccan lore."  
  
Dumbledore was fascinated by this theology.  
  
"Do you think you can teach wandless magic to others?"  
  
Willow frowned. "I'm not sure. It depends on the person. To truly comprehend Wicca requires a great deal of personal sacrifice. Old beliefs must be discarded, your faith will be tested, you will need to reach out and trust in the higher powers. Wicca calls on the Old Gods. Naming them gives power and influence. Once you've progressed past a certain point the rituals become part of you heart and soul, blood and bone. You don't need to call on the Gods because they rest within you. To reach that point requires time or experience."  
  
Snape saw she was slightly disturbed by the Headmaster's request. "I gained that experience by going out almost every night I was in California Albus; I've spent the past month as a demon hunter. There is a group in LA that works for the Higher Powers and they needed a mage or two since their own was injured and unable to do field work. I don't think you want to throw Mr. Potter and his sidekicks against demons simply to gain experience."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. No, he didn't want to do that.  
  
"Then what do you suggest Severus?"  
  
"Let Willow teach them. I doubt they'll listen to her when they find out about our relationship but it is our best option."  
  
"Don't you dare put yourself down Sev." Willow interrupted fiercely. "Love is a rare thing to people who fight on the front lines. Don't you dare suggest we hide it simply to spare a few spoilt brats feelings."  
  
"Hush Willow." Snape bent down and brushed a kiss against her temple. She leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his waist burying her face against his chest.  
  
"I am not ashamed of you, of us." Willow continued in muffled tones. "If they want to learn they will listen to me and listen good. I don't give a damn what they think or say about us. I've had enough of that from my high school years."  
  
Snape couldn't say anything so he settled for hugging her.   
  
Dumbledore waited for the turbulent emotions to calm before speaking.  
  
"Very well. That is settled."  
  
"No! It's not settled!" Willow yelped pulling free from Snape. "We came early because we wanted to ask a favor Albus." She glanced at Snape who smiled.  
  
"Albus, would you preside over our hand fasting?"  
  
"It's not a big deal." Willow babbled. "Just a small ceremony. Maybe just the staff and Giles if he has the time to spare? I don't want anyone thinking this is just temporary cause it isn't."  
  
Dumbledore blinked rapidly to stop the tears.  
  
"I would be honored my dear." He glanced at the dark haired wizard. "Do you have a date or time in mind?"  
  
"A Saturday morning before the term starts is good." Snape suggested.  
  
Blue eyes brightened as he bustled off making plans.  
  
"I wonder if Rosemerta would be willing to rent the Three Broomsticks out."  
  
"Albus!" Willow wailed seeing her small private ceremony was expanding beyond control.  
  
"Just for the reception my dear." Dumbledore called back.  
  
Willow stared at the older wizard helplessly. She looked up at her partner, husband-to-be.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
Snape laughed wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Always. Come on Willow! You have to experience Hogwarts to believe it."  
  
With that Severus Snape led his fiancee towards the castle, behind the beaming Headmaster whose mind was already full of plans and the children he could see running up and down the halls of Hogwarts. Powerful intelligent children with bright red or long black hair, and laughing green or solemn secretive black eyes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in shock, awe and speculation.  
  
"She's going to be the coolest teacher. Even if she is shagging and marrying Snape." Ron mused.  
  
"And her knowledge!" Hermione pointed out. "She is a wandless witch. She did what no other mage could do! She removed a Dark Mark. And did you hear what she was talking about? She must have seen and done so much fighting with a Slayer. Her ideas about cross course independent study projects is most intriguing. I mean it is like getting a specialist to lecture on certain aspects."  
  
Harry could only focus on one thing.  
  
"She said she's going to kill Voldemort. Kick his ass to a Hell dimension." A wide smile spread across his face. "And you know what? I think she's gonna do just that."  
  
Ron nodded vigorously. "Next year is gonna be so cool. How much do you wanna bet HWSNBN is going to die before the school year is out?"  
  
Harry snorted. "I'm not taking that bet." He smiled slyly. "How much do you wanna bet Voldemort is gonna be dead before Christmas?"  
  
"Christmas? Naw." Ron scoffed. "I'd lay ten knuts on Easter."  
  
"Ron! You shouldn't gamble." Hermione scolded half heartedly. Her mind was already making plans on things she could research and discuss with the new DADA teacher. From what they heard she sounded very nice and experienced. Not another Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. Epilogue

TITLE: Connecting with old friends.  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery but nothing blatant.  
  
KEYWORDS: BtVS/HP - HP/BtVS - WR/SS - SS/WR  
  
SUMMARY: In response to a what-if suggestion by Jinnie - What if Snape was discovered as a spy. What would happen to him? What would he choose to do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
============================================================  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Around four months later Harry Potter won his bet. Ronald Weasley paid up with a wide smile.  
  
"This is one bet I am more than happy to lose." He confessed as he handed his friend the coins. They were at the victory feast celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry glanced up at the Head Table where he saw the dark haired Potion Master lean down and whisper something into his wife's ear. Willow blushed delicately and glanced around hurriedly before focusing on her meal.  
  
Dumbledore coughed delicately and tapped his silver goblet. Silence fell over the Great Hall.  
  
"I would like to make an additional announcement on behalf of certain staff members." A long pause while Dumbledore gauged the growing interest. "You may wish to congratulate Professor Snape and Professor Rosenberg. When those of you returning in the fall do so there will be a new addition to their family." Excited murmuring. Willow blushed deeper. Snape looked as though he wanted to hide somewhere. "Professor Rosenberg is expecting a baby due in August."  
  
Conversation overwhelmed the silence.  
  
"Snape didn't waste anytime." A Gryffindor snickered.  
  
"It makes perfect sense." A Ravenclaw pointed out. "He's not getting any younger."  
  
"Besides The Dark Lord is gone. For good this time."  
  
Yes, everything was all right.  
  
The End.  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
